Unaffected
by inuyashagirl
Summary: This is a brief scene based on the song Unnaffected. It takes place before Kagome ever came into the picture. OS


Ok, obviously this was inspired by Hoobastank's Unaffected. Nifty song. Nifty band. Ok, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, Hoobastank, or anything else related to any of these names.

**Unaffected**

_Inuyashagirl_

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her eyes so sad. Their gray-blue depths were filled with tears that threatened to pour over and slide down her ivory face. Ivory, so perfect and smooth. _What did I do to deserve you?_ The front of her white miko top was torn at the neck. It was his fault, he didn't mean to tear it.

He knew that she was hurt by his drawing away from her just as much as her friends' rejection of him. The villagers didn't trust youkai, and there was no way they'd trust a hanyou, one who even youkai couldn't stand. She never should have gotten close to him. She never should have fallen for him . . . how did she?

What now? The villagers tried to kill him . . . they came with their hayforks and Kikyo had to protect him. He bristled with shame. He was supposed to protect her. She was his . . . what was she? Did she belong to him? She must! He was going to be human for her . . . human for only fifty years and then die, old and shriveled. He was giving up everything for her, but they didn't trust him.

Would they ever? Inuyasha looked down at her from his perch in the bows of the old knotty tree. Her eyes were on him, but her thoughts were so far away that he was sure she wasn't aware he even existed. How could they continue like this? When they didn't trust him . . .

She had to protect them. The jewel, nestled between her ivory breasts, it brought danger to them. She couldn't just leave the village, but would they ever let him stay? Could he bear their scorn? They hated him. He'd seen it in their eyes, and their mouths whispered "monster" even as Kikyo defended him. Kikyo's soft lips, so pale, pleaded his case, and they relented only because of her.

Would they always relent? Or would he be forced to defend himself one day?

What would happen if he killed one of them?

Would Kikyo be able to bear his hands if human blood had ever touched them?

Human blood . . . the sign of a monster?

_How can you love me when everyone you love hates me?_ She blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing in on the warm honey of his. She offered a small smile and beckoned him down. He glared at her but dropped from the tree, landing in a slight crouch and then stood, proudly erect in front of her.

"They'll get used to you." She promised, reaching out to touch his cheek. Her fingers were calloused from the bowstring. The same bowstring she used to kill youkai. She used these sweet hands to kill half of what he was over and over again, and he helped her. It wasn't her hands that was killing half of him now, but her heart. Or maybe it was just his heart. _Half of me . . . gone . . . weak and human forever_.

He didn't answer. Kikyo loved him. He knew that. But, could her love last when they all hated him, these people who admired and loved her, who depended on her. How could she stand to be with someone who everyone couldn't stand.

She was a miko. She shouldn't be with a . . . a monster.

Inuyasha snapped his hand her wrist and pulled her against him. He let his fingers tangle in her long hair and for a moment, he knew that they were good together, so close to right. He knew that she was the closest thing to happiness he could ever find . . .

Unaffected - Hoobastank

There never seems to be

Because what I believe

A moment I'm not trying

To show them who I am

Why can't they understand

The things that they're denying?

They're denying...

So what should I do

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected

And who should I be

When they're judging me

As though I'm unaffected?

A chance they'd never give

To ever want to live

The life that I am made of

There's nothing left to prove

My heart's forever true

What is it they're afraid of?

Afraid of...

So what should I do

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected

And who should I be

When they're judging me

As though I'm unaffected?

Before they even say my face

The knew that I was not the same

And decided I was not the one for you

For you...

So what should I do?

I'm not unaffected

And who should I be?

I'm not unaffected

So what should I do

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected

And who should I be

When they're judging me

As though I'm unaffected?

Unaffected . . .

Unaffected . . .

Unaffected . . .

Unaffected . . .


End file.
